The Black Cat
by TalimxLink4ever
Summary: When the Rookie nine and the Sand Siblings are forced to go to a kareoke, what will happen? ShinoxTema **WARNING**FREQUENT MOOD SWINGS IN WOMEN CAUSED BY SHINO'S BLOODLINE! I WAS ON CRACK WRITING THIS! first fic. ever. be gentle. or panda-garra kill you!


a/n: well, this is my first one, please be gentle with flaming. also, i'm too lazy to do caps all the time. deal with it. don't like it, don't read. i'm completely new to this, so i may not be the best out there. so, thanx 4 readin pplz!! i do not own 

-------The Black Cat-  
that is what the rookie 9 and the sand siblings saw in neon as they all had the same thought. Damn older people. well, for the sand siblings, blame temari. it was saturday night, almost 10:30. it was supposed to be 8:30, but kakashi was on time today. The jounin pushed them inside, Anko and Kurenai guarding the door so noone would get out.

"have fun!!!" the other jounin chourused, as the thick, steel door slammed effectivley in sasuke's face, sending him back a few feet. rubbing his head and joining the rest of the group, he sat at the table between garra and naruto, earning glares with killing intent from both.  
A long silence passed between them all. until ten-ten broke it, not knowing she simultaneously scared the crap out of everyone with her comment.

"hey!! a kareoke machine!!!!! who's going first????"

"not me!!"all the others except garra yelled.

"what about you garra?" said ten-ten

"i don't yell.plain and simple."

"well then, we'll do a hat draw. everyone write your name on a napkin, and put it in this hat."ten-ten said, taking out a small hat.

after this was done, the name was being drawn...

"ok!! our fist one up is...Shino?"spoke a very confused ten-ten.

Shino shrugged and went up to the stage. He turned on the machine and found his song.  
Ino barely knew Shino before, so she wanted to initiate him tonight by embarrassing him to no end.

"Shino!!!! Aren't you burning up in that huge coat? and you won't be able to see the words cause of your sunglasses. why not take them off?" she said, a bit of a twinkle in her eye.

All of the men left the room. Quickly.

"meh, who cares. but i am not taking off the glasses"says shino.

"why not??"shouts Ino.

"they're my bloodline, and i don't it want it affecting you all."

"how bad could it be? what does it do?"

"When you see my eyes, you'll instantly become lost in them, and immediately fall in love with me.and, being an aburame, when they confess, i have to accept them. why? because i had the choice to show them to said person."shino said matter-of-factly.

"Psh. i'd like to see that happen!"Sakura said, propping her feet on her table.

"fine."

Shino walked over to Temari and stopped in front of her.

"why in the hell did you pick me?"she shouted.

"because you hate me, and when it works, and you start to cling to me like a lost child, it will drive the point home."

"oh. that actually makes sense. well, go for it man."

Shino slowly took off his glasses, eyes closed. slowly opening them, he looked straight into temari's eyes.  
in her mind, the universe had stopped moving for the short 5 seconds she looked into his eyes. when his eyes opened, she couldn't help but stare. when he put the glasses back on and started walking back to the stage, temari got out of her chair, and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"shino...i have to tell you something. for the longest time, i've fallen in love with you."temari said seductively.

all the other women's jaws hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"temari.."he turns in her arms, facing her."i've felt the same about you since the day i met you."

"shino..i'm so happy."she said, teary eyed.

"temari, i'll make sure that you stay that way forever. i love you."shino said, his voice dripping with passion.

temari seemed so happy, that she pulled his neckband down and kissed him. fireworks went off in both of their heads as they expressed their love in front of every girl who had came with them. being evil, temari decided to make it a little more exiting by involving tongue. she bit his lower lip, begging for acess. he granted, opening his mouth for her, as they fought for dominance with their oral appendages. he won, of course, but temari taunted the other women by moving her head back a bit, circling her tongue around his in the open,causing the other women to blush heavily. hinata fainted. when the need for air was too much, he pulled out of the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.temari looked at the other women and mouthed,'you should have to pay for this guy!! he's soo good! pretty tasty too.' the other women looked at eachother and all saw so much red on eachother's faces, that hinata's quote unquote, naru-naru love-love SUPAH-BLUSH to shame. this also caused hinata to faint again.

"now, go up and sing sexy."said temari, slapping him on the ass while walking away, simultaneously, swaying her hips while going back to her table.

Shino said nothing as he took off his coat, only wearing a mesh undershirt. All of the women drooled at the sight of his slightly toned body. he walked onto the stage and began to sing.

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

the men were lured back into the room by the noise of guitar and the word pain. they saw the women all sitting close to the stage, and shino in mesh. they overcame their hatred of yaoi to hear an amazing song sung by a quiet person.

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

temari and the other girls were staring at him, all getting very turned on by the man on stage. some couldn't take it and started doing naughty things unknown to the crowd around them.

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

he put down the microphone and started to walk off-stage, when a deep voice rung out."wait." the owner of aforemented voice jumped up to him and said,"let me sing one with you."

pissing ya off with teh immense cliffie? lol deal with it. is 1:16 here and i'm tired so until next time, ja ne ppls. also, REVIEW TEH FIRST FIC DAMMIT!!


End file.
